


I'd Say You're 10/10

by adangerousgourmet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), shhh no judging here we're all friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousgourmet/pseuds/adangerousgourmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt~</p><p>Eren is a freshman who has the ability to measure how "dangerous" people are on a scale from 1-10 just by looking at them. For example, a normal 3-yr-old child would be a 1, while a trained man with a knife would be an 8. What will happen when Eren is dragged into a world with one of the people who, without a doubt, is a rare 10?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Say You're 10/10

Eren awoke to his adopted sister, Mikasa, shaking his arm. He saw something flash by his eyes, but he marked it as being tired and rubbed his eyes.

"Eren. We're going to be late for school. I'll be waiting downstairs," Mikasa said softly as she turned around and walked out of Eren's room, shutting his door behind her.

"Geez, Mikasa," Eren wheezed as he rolled onto his back, trying to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Squinting, he glanced at his clock on his bedside table and his eyes widened. The blinking red numbers had read 7:23. School started at 7:45 and it was a 15 minute walk. If he could get up now and rush to school, he'd make it on time. But then again...he closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again. His eyes then wavered back towards the clock and it read 7:26. Eren jumped up from his bed and ran to his closet. He took out his school uniform, which consisted of a white collared shirt underneath a dark gray V-neck sweater and black dress pants. He was also given black shoes to go with it, but he preferred black sneakers over that any day.

He put his clothes on and glanced at the clock again. 7:30. He could make it if he ran. He threw open his door, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder before hopping down the stairs. He looked around for Mikasa, but she wasn't there. Eren cursed under his breath and grabbed the key to his front door before swinging it open and running outside. He quickly locked it and started to run. He figured if he ran, he'd catch up to Mikasa and then they'd go to school together.

As he neared the school, he couldn't see the black haired girl in sight. Panting, he went into a jog and climbed up the stairs to the main entrance. He pushed open the doors and started to quickly walk to his first class, Language Arts. He hurriedly picked out his schedule that had been given to him on the night where Eren had met his teachers. Slowing as he looked at it, it read 201M, Mrs. Ral. He glanced at one of the clocks overhanging the hallways. 7:45. Although he was on time, he couldn't see a person to help him. He turned the corner and saw a short line of students in the cafeteria.

"Excuse me? Could you help me find room 201M?" the girl who turned around to answer had an energetic voice and Eren could see her eyes glimmering underneath her glasses. She, too, had something flash by her. Eren marked it off as being tired once again.

"First of all, turn out of this cafeteria, then turn to your left. You'll see a staircase, then another one. Go up those two. Then, turn to your left again and it'll be all the way down the hallway at your left," the girl paused at scanned his face, her face slowly sinking into a smile, "Whats your name, Freshman?"

"Ummm, it's Eren," he responded, adjusting his backpack. 

"Eren! Beautiful name, my good sir," the girl jumped up and down, excited, "Well, nice to meet you, Eren! I'm Hanji," she then stood solidly, putting her hand out.

"Err, yeah. Hanji is also...beautiful. Nice to meet you," Eren quickly shook her hand and turned to leave, but Hanji grabbed him.

"Hey, wait! I have a question to ask you," she grinned.

"Y-Yes?" Eren turned back to her, eyebrows crunching up tiredly.

"Wanna be my friend? We'll travel the worlds together and conquer them all!" Hanji enthusiastically raised her hand to the ceiling.

"Hm? Oh, sure, I guess..," Eren took a step back.

"Okay! Great! I'll meet you after school in this very cafeteria. Good luck, my friend!" Hanji then pushed him, making him stumble.

"Bye," Eren muttered as he regained his balance and walked away and towards room 201M.

When he got there, he looked around the room. Although he didn't hear the bell, class had already begun. There were posters covering the room and he saw one in particular that grabbed his attention: "Whenever something goes wrong in your life, just yell "PLOT TWIST!" and move on." He had chuckled at that one.

"Who are you?" the teacher turned towards him, finally noticing him. She also had something flash by her, but the other students didn't seem to notice, so he marked it off as being tired.

"Oh, um...I'm Eren Jager?" he questioned as she checked her attendance list.

"Eren Jager. You'll sit over here, next to Marco," Mrs. Ral pointed to a rather keen looking boy, who had freckles scattered across his friendly features.

He rushed to his seat and settled in, taking out all his necessary things. He didn't know his locker number, or combination, so he just went with putting his backpack under his desk.

"Okay, class. I'm going to give you a slip of paper that has..," Mrs. Ral kept talking as he slipped into a daydream.

"Eren! To your right!" Mikasa shouted, flying through the sky with her 3DMG.

Eren growled as he swung to his right and saw titans approaching. He screamed, flying off the top of a building and shooting a hook from his 3DMG into a wall before using his gas to push himself around the building. He then went underneath one of the beams to a building that ran across and skidded underneath that, but then threw himself back up using gas and jumped onto a rooftop, running along until he shot another hook from his 3DMG, making him twirl around a long tower. He then was hit with a piece of paper, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Mr. Jager? We're going out to our lockers," Mrs. Ral stood above him, holding a folded piece of paper in her hand with the other resting on her hip.

"Oh, yeah...right," Eren got up and grabbed his backpack, getting the paper that had his locker number and combination from Mrs. Ral, "Thanks."

He followed the rest of the class to where the lockers were, which was down a floor and to his right. There were around 50 lockers for his whole class, but only 22 of them were used. He glanced at his paper and saw the number 204 printed across his paper in what looked like a red sharpie. He scanned the rows for his number before actually finding it in the second to last row. He looked down at the paper again and saw the numbers 9-22-5 as his combination. He entered them in and jiggled the lock. It opened to reveal a dusty notebook that looked like it wasn't used in a year or two. Curious, Eren looked around before grabbing the notebook and looking through it. He opened it to the first page and was amazed to see that there was a drawing of one of the titans in his dreams. Around it, it read, "Hello, we are the same as you. Find us at the lunchroom after school, newbie."

Eren dropped the notebook and took a deep breath. He bent down to get it again, picking it up and flipping it to the second page. Then third. Then fourth. There were drawings of more titans, more 3DMG, and pictures of a man who wore the 3DMG. He placed the notebook into his locker again and put his backpack in there.

"Class!" Mrs. Ral shouted, "Time to go back!"

~~~~~~~Fabulous timeskip~~~~~ik ik ty ty*bows*~~~~~~

Eren walked out of his 7th pd class relieved. He had just witnessed how evil a person could be. His teacher was named Mr.Shadis and Eren knew he'd die in that class. Gym. Although Eren was fantastic at doing sports, he knew he wouldn't make it.

Eren walked down the halls and arrived at his locker. After entering the combination and jiggling the lock a few times, it opened. Low and behold, the notebook was there. Without a second glance, he picked it up and began reading through it again. 

Pictures of a black-haired man appeared. He held a sword and had the most wicked look in his eyes. What sent a chill down Eren's spine was that that picture hadn't been there before. Slowly shutting the notebook, he sighed quietly and then opened it to look at the request of him going to the lunchroom after school. Closing the notebook once again, he slammed his locker and calmly walked through the halls, glancing at the clocks. 2:59. Everyone had left by now but the teachers, seeing that school ended at 2:20. 

Slowing down as he reached the lunchroom, he peeked inside. What greeted him made him feel nauseous. Inside was Hanji, the student he had met earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Haii!~
> 
> How'd I do? Give me a response below, maybe? This tumblr prompt has been bugging me for a long time, so I decided to do it now!  
> Also- Don't worry, my lovelies, le romance will still be happening.
> 
> Also again- my English is not the best (its not my first language) so if anyone would help me write this fic, just message me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
